User blog:Billy2009/Power Rangers Alphaverse Universe
This is my own Power Rangers universe, the Alphaverse. Saban Era Zordon Era Mighty Morphin Power Rangers *The series is mostly the same as the original series but taking an few elements from both the 2017 movie and the Boom! Studios comics. *Jason, Zach, Billy, Trini and Kimberly start out of not knowing each other before all being puts in detention where they start to get know each other before becoming Power Rangers themselves. *Tommy instead appear at the beginning of the season where he doesn't both overshadow the team and start a relationship with Kimberly before becoming the Green Ranger. *Rita Repulsa's backstory is similar to both her Boom! Studsio and Sentai counterparts. *Like both of their Zyuranger counterparts, Goldar and Scorpina are both lovers and gives birth their baby son nearly at the end of the season. *Lokar, like his Sentai counterpart, get destroy by the Ultrazord. *Mr. Ticklesneezer, who's isn't one of Trini's dolls and doesn't appear in a dream, Fang, whom a female in this universe, and the Genie are closer to each of their Sentai counterparts. *Sharky, a female bully and member of Bulk and Skull's gang, would recur in this universe where she has a secret crush on Skull. *Marge, Billy's love interest from "Peace, Love and Woe", became a recurring character in this universe while Richie, Trini's potential love interest and Ernie's co-worker, also interact with the Rangers nearly at the end of the season. *The Battle Bikes does not appear in a cameo and are USED by the Rangers in this universe instead. *The Power Eggs often appear more where the Rangers are fighting over from Rita and her minions, before storing them into Titanus, thus helping the Rangers of given the Ultrazord combination. *Ernie would uncover the Rangers' identities nearly at the midway of the series. *Alpha 5 is less defenseless and, like his 2017 movie counterpart, has combat ability. *Pudgy Pig would not be reused in this universe. *Billy, Trini and Kimberly would each use of Tommy's Dragon Shield, not just both Jason and Zach. *Bulk's sister, Evelynn Bulkmeier instead appear in this season, along with later seasons, in this version. *The Pumpkin Reaper is instead renamed Pumpkinbrain and does NOT speak in a rap-like tone in this continuity. *The Thunder Slingers are often used more and can able to combine with the Blade Blasters as the Thunder Blasters. *Tommy sacrifice his Green Ranger powers while helping out the Rangers of defeating with Cyclopsis. *Angela, Zach's girlfriend, start out as an young shy and clueless fellow classmate of the Rangers where she so clueless around Zach, whom try ask her on dates, before finally becoming Zach's girlfriend. But sadly moves away where Zach gives her a walkie talkie as gift before moving away. Mighty Morphin Thunder Rangers *The Rangers uses the Dairangers' suits rather than of reusing the MMPR suits where Zach switch colors from black to green. *Shadam, whom isn't a monster that came from a children book, Gara and Zydos get adapting as Mondred, Morgara and Zell, an trio of recurring antagonists, before being all destroys nearly at the end of the season. *Scorpina would recover after giving birth nearly at the midway of the season. *No bad splicing with Zyu2 footages and Dairanger footages. So instead, Pipebrain is the first monster that the Thunder Rangers faced. *The Cotpotros get adapting as the Inklings, Mondred, Morgara and Zell's personal own foot soldiers. *No Wild West Rangers in this universe. *Iron Face Chouryou get adapting as the Iron Knight, an ancient knight-like warrior who fought against Mondred, Morgara and Zell before being reawaken and brainwash by them in the modern days where he battle against the Thunder Rangers before being freed by them and sacrificing himself as well. *Photomare doesn't appear in the "Rangers Back in Time" two-parters, but does appear in Rita and Zedd's wedding. So, the monster in that two-parter is Viruso, an computer virus-like monster. *Both the Unicorn and Griffin Thunder Zords are instead renamed the Pegasus and Kirin Thunder Zords in this universe. *Bird Cage Vagabond, Pot Taoist and Duke of Cards get adapting as ???, Potbelly and Royal Poker. *Showbiz Monster is renamed Camerahead while the Key Monster get also renamed as Keyhead and does shown of getting destroy by the Thunder Rangers in this continuity instead as well. *The Tube Monster is instead a clone of Pipebrain where he get renamed as Pipemouth in this version. *Both the Snow Monster and Grumbler the Elf aren't recolored/repaint version of both Primator and Mr. Ticklesneezer in this universe. *The Battle Bikes were destroy during Mondred, Morgara and Zell's first arrival and were upgrading as the Thunder Cycles by both Alpha and Billy. *Rocky, Adam and Aisha instead interacts with the Rangers at the start of the season. *Jason instead pretake in a martial arts tournament and Zach would moves to his cousin's house, due to family issues, while Trini remain only at the peace conference. *Tommy doesn't take the leadership role after first becoming the White Thunder Ranger before Jason gives the role to him and passes his powers to Rocky. *Instead of travel back in time, Tom Oliver, Tommy's clone, instead help out Tommy and the Rangers, whom also doesn't time travel, of defeating the Wizard of Deception where he than sacrifice himself, except for both his Green Ranger powers and the Dragon Power Coin. *Weldo doesn't get destroy by Billy's Blade Blaster, scine he gain his Thunder Ranger powers. Mighty Morphin Ninja Rangers *The beginning of the series is an combination version of both the "Ninja Quest" four-parters and Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie. *The Rangers the Kakurangers' suits where Rocky, Billy and Aisha remain as the Red, Blue and Yellow Rangers while Adam and Kimberly, later Kat, switch colors from green to black and pink to white. Also, Tommy help train Kimberly when she was announced as the leader of the Ninja Rangers before passing the leadership role to Katherine, along with her White Ranger powers. *Duleca is the guardian of Ninjor's temple, Zordon's wife and the original Pink Power Ranger, before Kimberly, in this continuity. *Ivan Ooze is a old friend of Master Vile where he was destroy by the Ninja Rangers' Shogun Megazord where Rito become the big bad in the first half before being destroy by the Ninja Rangers' Shogun Zords and Battle Borgs while Master Vile became the villain in the second half of the season. *Like in Kakuranger, the Rangers first use the Shogun Zords, than the Battle Borgs and finally the Ninja Zords. *Mordred is an old friend of Rito where he often help out Finster of making monsters for the Ninja Rangers to faced against. But, after Rito was destroy, he vow to average his death, but was soon than defeated by the Ninja Rangers. *Inciserator is instead directly based on Nurarihyon, not an hybrid of Bird Bage Vagabond, Nurarihyon and Merrick Barbaraic, and is the first monster that the Ninja Rangers, whom was originally sealed away by the original Ninja Rangers before being reawakening by Rito. * * * * * * * * Power Rangers Zeo * Power Rangers Turbo * Power Rangers In Space * Post-Zordon Era Power Rangers Lost Galaxy * Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue * Power Rangers Time Force * Power Rangers Wild Force * Disney Era Power Rangers Ninja Storm * Power Rangers Dino Thunder * Power Rangers S.P.D. * Power Rangers Mystic Force * Power Rangers Operation Overdrive * Power Rangers Jungle Fury * Power Rangers RPM * Power Rangers Samurai * Neo-Saban Era Power Rangers Guardians *An standalone adaptation version of Goseiger and has no connection with Gokaiger footage. *The main cast get replace by different cast members: Kevin Keaton (Red Ranger), Gina Keaton (Pink Ranger), Mitchell "Mitch" Davies (Black Ranger), Jackie Treanor (Yellow Ranger) and Geoff Aaronson (Blue Ranger). *Gosei isn't a Zordon rip-off-like wannabe and not Zordon's apprentice. So instead, he is a inter-multidimensional traveler who travel from different universes where he study each and every single Power Rangers team in history, thus causing him to create his own Power Rangers team while finding and rebuilding the long abandoned Command Center. *Tensou is instead based on Datas where he, like his Sentai counterpart, gain a zord-like form. *Robo Knight is renamed Leo Knight and gain a different backstory * * * * * * * * * Power Rangers Pirates *An standalone adaptation version of Gokaiger. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Power Rangers Beast Morphers * Power Rangers Dino Charge * Power Rangers Trans-Quantum Guardians * Power Rangers Ninja Steel * Power Rangers CuBeasts * Power Rangers Zodiac Starforce * Hasbro Era Power Rangers Phantom Thieves vs. Sigma Patrol * Power Rangers Triassic Knights * Extra Power Rangers Dino SuperCharge * Power Rangers Hyperforce * Power Rangers Touranment * Category:Blog posts Category:Billy2009